User talk:Daveseries11
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:DSCF0110-4.jpg page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 20:14, 23 March 2010 Re:photo Thanks for adding the photo of your Field Marshall tractor, I'll add it to the transcluded PML table in a bit, as i need to update some earlier edits to the page to fix it first. Note I may rename the file for easier searching as unnamed (numerical named) files are hard to find to use in articles. - BulldozerD11 21:40, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Photos This could be any tractor, as without a name (title) that identifies it i cannot add it to the correct entry in the table. Note: - Placing images on the same line as the start of the table causes the 'system' to have a fit & not display the table. As the tables are easy to mess up (unfortunatly its how the system builds them, so any missing | or |- effect the layout) please check the edit works (looks right) by using preview before saving it. Also Images within the table have to be in the format as can be seen in the other entries. The ones with no photo have a special template placed in the cell instead by the standard blank proforma entry line unless I have a photo to upload then it says 'To add'. An alternative is to post the info as a simple message with the available info and/or a photo on the PML tables talk page or leave me a message and i can add it. BTW - I dont know if it was you or other users editing the table without signing in earlier but trying to sort out some of the changes made recently by IP users without an edit summary telling me why it was changed is very much guess work so Please also add edit summaries so i know why you are changing something, especially if removing info, or it may just be reverted in error during cleaning up. - BulldozerD11 23:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : This series 11 tractor serial no 4029 belongs to - Mark Rackham, :Thank you Daveseries11 20:42, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for update Dave, I Will fix/update table later, as got a few others to add from events. BTW if you click the little 'page' icon below the image on here it takes you to the images 'page' and you can add a description or notes etc to the photos 'info' page by clicking edit at the top of the page. I've also renamed it to include the make and serial number so it is searchable later to add to other pages, once it drops off the recent images list/thumb nails sheet that appears when adding images. - BulldozerD11 20:35, September 3, 2010 (UTC)